The Wrestling Era May Shows
May Week 1, Year 1 Monday Night Raw Opening Promo - '''Raw GM Edge came down and summed up what happened last night at Payback. Edge seemed to be getting ready to either fire or suspend Brock Lesnar when Paul Heyman came down to the ring in a neck brace. Heyman told Edge that Brock was a passionate performer and that he was only upset that he had lost his Universal Championship. Edge was confused that Paul was defending Brock after his attack, but agreed to only suspend Brock for 2 weeks, and not 1 full month. '''Match 1 - '''The Uso's waited for The Revival to get down to the ring. The Uso's and the new Raw Tag Team Champions Revival began battling on the ramp. Dawson hit Jimmy with a hard suplex on the floor, and Dawson and Wilder retreated to the back. '''Match 2 - '''Batista def. Big Cass (squash match) '''Match 3 - '''Asuka def. Naomi '''Mid-Card Promo - '''Bray Wyatt came down and said Sister Abigail was telling him that all the superstars must "fall down" and it stars with Hideo Itami. '''Match 4 - '''Intercontinental Champion The Miz def. Finn Balor with a Maryse distraction '''Main Event - '''WWE Universal Champion Braun Strowman def. Sawyer Fulton. After the match, Paul Heyman came back out and told Braun that in 2 weeks, when Brock returns, him and the entire WWE Universe was in for a surprise. Smackdown Live '''Opening Promo - '''WWE Champion Jinder Mahal came down and said that he was embarrassed last week when he was beaten in 10 seconds by Kurt Angle. Smackdown GM came down to the ring and told Mahal that he would face the NXT Champion Bobby Roode tonight. '''Match 1 - '''Elias def. Goldust. The newly acquired Elias said that the locker room is full of lost souls, and he will not stop until all of them, including the WWE Champion is "cleansed". '''Match 2 - '''The Author's of Pain interrupted The Colons vs. The Club. Paul Ellering grabbed a microphone, and told Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose that Akam and Rezar are taking the Smackdown Tag Team Championships. '''Match 3 - '''Becky Lynch def. Nia Jax '''Match 4 - '''NXT Champion Bobby Roode def. WWE Champion Jinder Mahal with a Kurt Angle distraction '''Main Event - '''Roman Reigns def. United States Champion AJ Styles NXT '''Match 1 - '''SAnitY def. The Street Profits '''Match 2 - '''Cruiserweight Champion Neville def. Enzo Amore. After the match, Neville grabs a microphone and tells his NXT Takeover Las Vegas "mystery opponent" that he will not walk out of Vegas with his title. '''Match 3 - '''Peyton Royce/Billie Kay def. Ember Moon/Kairi Sane to each gain 2 points in the NXT Women's Championship Tournament '''Main Event - '''Kassius Ohno/Tommaso Ciampa def. Adam Cole/No Way Jose to each gain 2 points in the NXT Championship Tournament. SAnitY came down to the ramp to distract Adam Cole during the match, as Nikki Cross ran down and attacked No Way Jose, to ensure Ohno/Ciampa got the victory. May Week 2, Year 1 Monday Night Raw '''Match 1 - The New Day def. The Bar via pinfall Match 2 '''- NXT Women's Champion Asuka def. Dana Brooke via submission. After the match, Asuka grabbed a microphone and told the WWE Universe that she has beaten everyone put in front of her since coming to Raw. She says there is only one person left, and that is the Raw Women's Champion, Sasha Banks. '''Match 3 - Hideo Itami def. Rusev via pinfall. After the match, Bray Wyatt appeared on the titantron and told Hideo that he couldn't fool Sister Abigail and that Itami should run. Match 4 - Raw Tag Team Champions Revival def. The Ascension via pinfall Main Event - Intercontinental Champion The Miz def. Sami Zayn via pinfall. After the match, The Miz grabbed a microphone. He told Finn Balor that he feels like a new man. That all he cares about is inflicting pain on Finn Balor. Afterwards, Miz grabbed Zayn once more, and hit him with a Skull Crushing Finale. Smackdown Live 'Match 1 -' Becky Lynch def. Smackdown Women's Champion Natalya via submission 'Match 2 -' Kevin Ownes def. Jason Jordan via pinfall. After the match, Kevin Ownes told Rob Van Dam that even though RVD had a match tonight, he better watch because this will be RVD's fate, before picking Jason Jordan up, and hitting him with a second pop-up powerbomb. 'Match 3 - '''Heath Slater/Rhyno def. Smackdown Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose via pinfall '''Match 4 - '''R-Truth def. Elias '''Main Event - '''United States Champion AJ Styles def. Rob Van Dam via pinfall. After the match, Kevin Owens ran down and tossed AJ out of the ring. Owens went to hit RVD with a pop-up powerbomb, but Van Dam ducked, and when Owens turned, he was hit by a Phenomenal Forearm by the United States Champion. NXT '''Opening Promo - '''The Undisputed Era came down to the ring. Adam Cole talked how horrible it was that Eric Young and SAnitY got involved in his NXT Championship Tournament match last week. NXT General Manager William Regal came down and agreed with Cole. Regal said that at NXT TakeOver: Las Vegas, Killian Dain and Alexander Wolfe will put the NXT Tag Team Champions up against Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish. Regal also made a match for tonight, pitting Adam Cole against Eric Young. '''Match 1 - '''Jack Gallagher def. Akira Tozawa and Cedric Alexander (Triple Threat) via Tozawa pinfall. After the match, the 3 men stood in the ring arguing how Gallagher won the match. A masked man came on the titantron, and told the 3 men that wins and losses will mean nothing when he returns, because he will be the new King of the Cruiserweights. '''Match 2 - '''Adam Cole def. Eric Young via pinfall and SAnitY distraction. After the match, William Regal came down, and told both Cole and Young that they will face off at NXT TakeOver: Las Vegas, in a steel cage. '''Match 3 - '''Nikki Cross/Shayna Baszler def. Liv Morgan/Mandy Rose via pinfall, giving both Cross and Baszler 2 points in the NXT Women's Championship Tournament. '''Main Event - '''Will Ospreay/Roderick Strong def. Drew McIntyre/Johnny Gargano via pinfall, giving both Ospreay and Strong 2 points in the NXT Championship Tournament. May Week 3, Year 1 Monday Night Raw '''Opeing Promo - '''Paul Heyman came down and told the WWE Universe that Brock returns tonight, and will use his rematch clause against Braun Strowman tonight, for the WWE Universal Championship. '''Match 1 - '''The Uso's def. Raw Tag Team Champions The Revival via pinfall '''Mid-Card Promo - '''Backstage, Brock yells at Paul. Brock tells Paul he wasn't ready to challenge Braun tonight. Paul tells Brock to relax, that Braun stands no chance against him, and Brock will get the Championship back. '''Match 2 -' Bray Wyatt def. Sin Cara via pinfall After the match Bray laughs uncontrolably, while repeating Hideo Itami's name 'Match 3 - '''Asuka def. Sumer Rae via submission '''Match 4 -' Finn Balor def. Chris Jericho via pinfall. After the match, Intercontinental Champion Miz ran down and again attacked Finn Balor 'Main Event -' WWE Universal Champion Braun Strowman def. Brock Lesnar to retain Championship. During the match, the ref was knocked out, and Brock told Paul to hand him the Championship to use against Braun. Brock refused to give Brock the title, and flipped him off. Brock went nuts and Braun hit him with a Running Powerslam Smackdown Live 'Opening Promo - '''Jinder Mahal comes down and say Kurt doens't deserve a Championship shot. Roman Reigns comes down and tells Jinder to stop crying. Says since AJ Styles is in a match tonight, Roman wants Jinder. '''Match 1 -' Chad Gable def. Baron Corbin via pinfall to become the first Money in the Bank participant 'Match 2 - '''Akam def. Half of the Smackdown Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins via DQ after Seth hit Akam with a steel chair by accident '''Mid-Card Promo -' Elias came down and says Truth got lucky last week. NXT Champion interrupted and told Elias he needs a tune up match for NXT TakeOver and wants it to be Elias 'Match 3 -' Match ends in a draw after Elias and NXT Champion Bobby Roode get double counted out 'Match 4 - '''United States Champion AJ Styles def. Kevin Ownes. RVD mocks Owens after the loss '''Main Event -' Roman Reigns def. WWE Champion Jinder Mahal via pinfall NXT 'Opening Promo -' NXT GM William Regal came out and said that in tonight's Tournament Finale's, every elimination will be worth 1 point, plus 4 points for the victory. 'Match 1 - '''The Undisputed Era def. The Street Profits via pinfall '''Match 2 -' Neville def. Rich Swann via pinfall. After the match, Neville was interupted by the titantron. When the lights came back on, a returning Rey Mysterio stood behind Neville and went for a 619. Neville escaped and looked shocked to see his opponent at TakeOver to be Rey Mysterio. 'Match 3 -' Nikki Cross wins the NXT Women's Championship Tournament with 8 total points 'Main Event - '''Johnny Gargano wins the NXT Championship Tournamnet with 7 total points. Eric Young ran down to attack Adam Cole as he was moments away from defeating Johny Gargano NXT TakeOver: Las Vegas '''Match 1 -' Adam Cole def. Eric Young via pinfall in a steel cage 'Match 2 -' SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe/Killian Dain) def. The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly/Bobby Fish) to retain NXT Tag Team Championship 'Match 3 -' Neville def. Rey Mysterio to retain Cruiserweight Championship. After the match, Rey extended his hand but Neville brushed shoulders with Rey and left him in the ring 'Match 4 -' Asuka def. Nikki Cross to retain NXT Women's Championship 'Main Event -' Johnny Gargano def. Bobby Roode to become new NXT Champion May Week 4, Year 1 Monday Night Raw '''Opening Promo - '''Paul Heyman came down to the ring, praising Universal Champion Braun Strowman. Paul then said that he was the new advocate for Braun Strowman. Braun interrupted Paul. came to the ring, and told him that he didn't need an advocate, and left the ring. '''Match 1 - '''Randy Orton def. Sami Zayn via pinfall to obtain a spot in the men's Money in the Bank Ladder Match '''Match 2 - '''Breezango def. The Bar via pinfall '''Match 3 - '''Paige def. Raw Women's Champion Sasha Banks via pinfall '''Mid-Card Promo - '''Backstage, Finn Balor came into Edge's office. Finn told the Raw GM that he was sick of The Miz sneak attacking him. Edge told Finn he had already planned on putting Finn in a match with The Miz tonight, for the Intercontinental Championship. '''Match 4 - '''Raw Tag Team Champions The Uso's def. The Ascension '''Main Event - '''Intercontinental Champion The Miz def. Finn Balor, as Maryse once again got involved in the match. Smackdown Live '''Match 1 - '''Kevin Owens def. Goldust via pinfall. After the match, KO put Goldust through a table, picked up a microphone, and told RVD that their match at Backlash was now a tables match. '''Match 2 - '''Bo Dallas/Curtis Axel def. The Author's of Pain as the Smackdown Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose distracted Akam and Rezar '''Match 3 - '''Dolph Ziggler def. Apollo Crews via pinfall to obtain a spot in the men's Money in the Bank Ladder Match '''Match 4 - '''Alexa Bliss def. Emma via pinfall to obtain a spot in the women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match '''Main Event - '''Smackdown Women's Champion Natalya def. Sasha Banks via submission. After the match, Natalya wouldn't let go of the sharpshooter. Smackdown GM Daniel Bryan came down and told the two women that their match at Backlash was now a submissions match. '''Show Closer Promo - '''WWE Champion Jinder Mahal came to the ring and said he was sick of being mocked and made fun of. Kurt Angle interrupted him, and told him to stop complaining. He also told him that Sunday at Backlash, he was taking the WWE Championship. Jinder got angry, and began beating up on Kurt. Jinder then shoved the title in Kurt's face, reminding him who the Champion was. NXT '''Opening Promo - '''New NXT Champion Johnny Gargano came down and talked about how amazing his journey has been. Tomasso Ciampa interrupted him, and told Gargano that he is the reason Gargano is NXT Champion. Gargano walked away from Ciampa, who stood in the ring yelling at him to come back. '''Match 1 - '''NXT Tag Team Champions SAnitY def. TM-61 via pinfall '''Match 2 - '''Rey Mysterio def. Cedric Alexander via pinfall. After the match, Nigel McGuinness interviewed Rey Mysterio, and Rey told NXT Champion Neville that he wanted one more match for the Cruiserweight Championship. '''Mid-Card Promo - '''NXT GM William Regal came on the titantron, and told the NXT Universe that tonight, Ember Moon and Kairi Sane will go one on one to determine the new number one contender fot the NXT Women's Championship. '''Match 3 - '''No Way Jose def. Will Ospreay via pinfall '''Main Event - '''Match ended in a no contest, as Nikki Cross ran down to the ring and attacked both Ember and Kairi. Nikki hit both with a finishing move, before leaving the ring. WWE Backlash '''Match 1 - '''Rob Van Dam def. Kevin Owens by hitting Owens with a Frog Splash through the table. '''Match 2 - '''Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins def. Author's of Pain to retain the Smackdown Tag Team Championships '''Match 3 - '''Becky Lynch def. Natalya by submission to become the new Smackdown Women's Champion '''Match 4 - '''Roman Reigns def. AJ Styles by disqualification, after Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson attacked Roman Reigns. AJ Styles worked and celebrated with Gallows and Anderson after the match, reforming The Club. '''Main Event - '''Kurt Angle demolishes Jinder Mahal to become new WWE Champion. Jinder Mahal did not get one bit of offense in on Kurt Angle.